I Want To Save You
by Ababy99
Summary: LucasPeyton.TimBrooke.Nathan;single.Anna;single. What else is there to do in Tree Hill but hook up and create drama? End up BN. Read and Review, please!
1. One

**I Want To Save You**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: Tim and Brooke are dating. Lucas and Peyton are dating. Nathan is basically like his character in the beginning of the first season; sleeping around. Tim, Nathan, and Lucas are best friends; Lucas and Nathan are not brothers. Brooke, Peyton, and Anna are best friends. Read and Review!**

* * *

"Oh I think Tim will like that!" Anna exclaimed as Brooke came out of the dressing room with tight, denim jeans, and a pink, stomach baring halter top on.

Brooke did a turn and smiled seductively at herself in the mirror, "He better like it!"

Peyton laughed along as she walked out of the dressing room beside Brooke's with a slinky, black dress on, "Lookin' hot, Brookie!" She said to her best friend.

"Not compared to you, P. Sawyer," Brooke said with a smile, "Lucas is going to die when he sees you!"

Peyton checked herself out in the mirror, "Are you sure he'll like it?" She asked, "I mean...I kind of bought it for tonight...Just as like a special occasion sort of thing."

"We have to get you a manicure and a pedicure," Anna said to the blonde.

Peyton rolled her eyes, she wasn't really into getting all did up just for a guy, "My fingernails and toenails are fine thank you very much," she said.

"What's the special occasion anyways?" Brooke asked from the dressing room.

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know...He's just been a really great guy lately, and I just feel like doing something special for him..."

Brooke walked out of the dressing room and looked at Anna, "Oh my god, she sounds like a wife," Brooke said.

Anna laughed, "I agree..."

"Shut up!" Peyton giggled, "You guys are such nerds."

Brooke smiled and paid for her new outfit, "Whatever you say...Mrs. Roe," she teased.

"When's the baby?" Anna also teased.

The girls walked out of the store and Peyton hit Brooke playfully, "Can't I ever do something nice for my man?"

"I thought sex was nice?" Brooke asked.

Anna laughed and looked at Brooke, "At least for Tim."

"I give Tim what he wants, when he wants it," Brooke said confidently, "I haven't heard any complaints."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "That's because the guy doesn't have any time to complain...He's too busy fucking you!"

"Nice language Peyton!" Brooke joked, "You know, Tim and I are just very sexual people!"

"Like we didn't know that already Brooke," Anna pointed out, "Everytime we all go out you two end up 'somewhere' doing 'something'."

Brooke laughed and stuck her nose up proudly, "A girl never kisses and tells..."

"Except for you," Peyton said.

Brooke put up her fist playfully, "You're really asking for it!"

"Brooke we still love you," Anna said as she put her arm around Brooke, "Even though you are a slut," she teased.

"Awe," Brooke said sarcastically, "You guys are just the best of friends!"

Peyton looked at Anna and they laughed together, "Oh, we know!"

Brooke, Peyton, and Anna all got into Anna's SUV, "So what are the plans for tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I think Nathan is having a party," Peyton said, "And then Lucas is going to come back to my house where I'll have a beautiful evening planned for him..."

Brooke smacked her ass, "Yeah a little smoochy smoochy," she said and then busted out laughing along with Anna.

"I'm going to ignore that Queen of Perverts," Peyton said as she tried to hide her laughter, "What's the deal with Nathan these days?" She asked.

Anna bit her bottom lip, "We've hooked up a couple times..."

"Anna!" Brooke exclaimed, "I thought you said you would never go that low?"

Anna looked at her innocently, "I couldn't help it," she said, and then smirked, "It was just a one time thing..."

"How was it?" Peyton asked. Everyone had heard the rumors about Nathan Scott, and his sexual escapades.

Anna smiled to herself and stuck out her tongue, "It was...fucking awesome!" She screamed.

Brooke and Peyton laughed and shook their heads, "So, I guess Brooke and I are the only two who haven't hooked up with Nathan," Peyton pointed out.

"Surprisingly," Brooke said to Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brookie, you and Nathan are what we call...soul mates!"

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, "He's a freakin' jerk!"

Anna nodded, "Agree, but what Peyton's trying to say is...You both sleep around, and are both popular, and hot, and-"

"Rich," Peyton finished.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I have Tim! I don't need that zero, I got myself a hero!" She cheesily exclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually just said that," Peyton said acting ashamed of her friend's cheeziness.

Anna turned on the radio and smiled, "Who knew Brooke Davis was such a loser?" She teased.

Anna dropped Brooke and Peyton off at Brooke's. Brooke and Peyton walked into her house and Brooke heard Tim screaming at the TV in the living room. Brooke walked into the living room and saw him, Nathan, and Lucas sitting on her couch playing X-Box. Peyton looked at Brooke and tried to hide her laughter; Brooke sighed, "Timothy Gerald Smith!" Brooke exclaimed.

Tim jumped and dropped the controller and got up quickly, "Baby," he said and went over and kissed Brooke.

"If I would've known you were going to have a party while I was gone I would've ordered the strippers for you," Brooke said sarcastically.

Nathan laughed, "The strippers are in your bedroom getting ready."

"Very funny," Brooke said and flipped Nathan off behind his back, "You have your own house Tim!"

Tim put his head down like a scolded puppy, "I'm sorry, baby. I wanted to be here when you got home, and then the guys came over to play some games, and I lost track of time...And...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Brooke said as she stroked Tim's cheek.

Tim wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed her passionately on the lips, "How was shopping?"

Peyton sat on the couch next to Lucas and kissed him softly on the lips, "Hey," she said sweetly.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said and then put his arm around her, "How was shopping?"

Peyton smiled slyly, "Well, I got something for you..."

"Really?" Lucas asked, "Is it a video game?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You'll just have to wait till later tonight," Peyton said as she straddled Lucas and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas licked his lips, "I can't wait..."

"You know," Nathan interuppted, "You all need to get rooms..."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Just because you're afraid of commitment doesn't mean you have to be an ass around couples..."

"Who says I'm afraid of commitment?" Nathan asked.

"The hundreds of girls you've slept with," Brooke chimed in.

Nathan glared at Brooke, "You really shouldn't talk...You basically hold the girl's record for sleeping around."

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Brooke asked angrily as she walked towards Nathan, "I would so kick your ass right now!" She threatened.

Nathan laughed, "You are fucking weird!"

Tim held Brooke back, "Whoa my hot girlfriend," he said and kissed Brooke's neck.

Lucas looked at his watch, "Nathan we've got to go to the gym," he said and then kissed Peyton goodbye. Lucas stood up and headed out the door.

Nathan followed him outside and they walked towards Nathan's Mustang, "Why do you always have to start shit with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about, man?" Nathan asked, "She is always bitching at me!"

Lucas laughed, "You two are at each other's throats constantly!"

"Cause she's the ice queen, dude," Nathan exclaimed, Lucas just laughed, "I'm serious!"

Lucas looked at Nathan and then back at the road, "If I didn't know any better I would think you two had something for each other..."

Nathan looked at Lucas and shook his head, "Wouldn't work out," he simply said and they drove in silence the rest of the way to the gym.

Brooke picked up Anna for Nathan's party, "Where's Tim?" Anna asked.

"Nathan needed him to help him with the keg and all the alcaholic drinks," Brooke said and then laughed, "My boyfriend's the fucking beer boy."

Anna chuckled, "Could be worse..."

"True," Brooke said and then parked her car. Her and Anna walked out the car. Brooke slippe her arm through Anna's and smiled at her, "What's our motto?"

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, more," Anna said confidently, "Four tequila, five tequila, six tequila..."

"More!" They both shouted in unison and then laughed. They walked up to Nathan and Tim who were talking beside the beverage table, "Hey boys," Brooke said and smiled seductively at Tim, and then looked at Nathan, "This is Anna," she said even though Brooke knew that they had already been "aquainted".

Anna laughed at Brooke, "Yeah, we've hooked up," she said truthfully.

"Good to see you again," Nathan said to Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm sure..."

Brooke watched the two of them flirt and somehow felt jealous because she watched the two of them, and then looked at Tim who was trying to balance a lemon slice on his nose, "Tim," Brooke said to get his attention.

"Huh?" Tim said as the lemon slice dropped to the ground.

Brooke took his hand, "Let's go up to one of the rooms," she said. Tim smiled excitedly and followed Brooke upstairs.

"It's good to see you with pants on," Anna teased.

Nathan laughed, "I wish I could say the same," he said, "But I happen to like seeing you without anything on..."

"Is that so?" Anna asked; Nathan nodded his head. Anna looked around the party and grabbed herself a glass, "There's probably an open room upstairs..."

Nathan raised one of his eyebrows, "Then what exactly are we waiting for?"

"Come on," Anna said.

Nathan took her hand and led her up the stairs. Peyton and Lucas watched them go upstairs and Peyton rolled her eyes, "And she sees what in him?" She asked Lucas.

"He's a good guy, Pey," Lucas pointed out, "He really is..."

Peyton continued dancing with Lucas, "You're just saying that because you guys are best friends."

"No I'm not," Lucas said truthfully, "His parent's are ass holes, and he's always having to deal with them...He has it tough, babe."

Peyton sighed, "That's no excuse."

Brooke pulled her skirt up as Tim still laid in the bed, "You can't lounge there all night," Brooke said with a small smile, "This isn't your house."

"I love you," Tim said, "You are an amazing woman!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You say that everytime we have sex," she said, "Hurry up and get dressed I still haven't gotten to dance tonight," she said and then left the room.

Nathan put his shirt on as Anna came out of the bathroom, "I must be special," Anna said.

"Why?" Nathan asked as he put on his jeans.

Anna sat on the end of the bed, "Because this is the second time we've hooked up...Shouldn't I get a medal for achieving that with you?"

Nathan laughed, "There are girl's that I've hooked up with 5 to 7 times...Don't feel to proud of yourself..."

"You're much more attractive before the sex," Anna pointed out.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "And you're more attractive when you're not talking..."

"Ass hole," Anna said cynically as Nathan left the room.

Nathan came out at the same time as Brooke, "Good night?" He asked.

"You could say that," Brooke said, "What about you?" She said looking at the door behind him.

Nathan shrugged, "Not too much different than any other night..."

"Who was the lucky lady?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

Nathan smirked, "Anna."

"So is it true, second time's a charm?" Brooke asked.

Nathan laughed, "Nothing really that special...What about you? Is Tim still as amazing in bed as he was the first week you started going out?"

"Nothing really that special," Brooke said with a smile and then headed downstairs realizing that she had just had a civil conversation with Nathan Scott...And that she had enjoyed it.

**Read and Review**


	2. Two

**I Want To Save You**

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Brooke walked downstairs and could smell the hazelnut coffee roasting. Anna was sitting in the living room watching TV and drinking her coffee.

Brooke sat down beside Anna and rubbed her eyes, "How was your night?" She asked, even though she had already known plenty of details.

Anna shrugged and took a sip of her drink, "Hooked up with Nathan again...How was your night?" She asked nonchalantly.

"The usual," Brooke answered, "Is Peyton still at Lucas's?"

Anna smirked, "I'm guessing. Last night I saw Lucas carrying her to his car as they made out."

"We all got some ass last night!" Brooke laughed.

Anna giggled, "Nathan's an ass after sex though."

"Nathan's an ass period," Brooke pointed out.

Anna laughed, "I guess," she said unconvincingly.

"Anna!" Brooke exclaimed, "You're just going to get hurt!"

"I know!" Anna said, "Just everytime we hook up..."

Brooke cut her off, "We need to find you a boy!"

"God I know!" Anna agreed, "I won't fall for Nathan...I promise."

Brooke sighed, "I'm just looking out for you, hun," she said sweetly and then stood up.

"And I appreciate it," Anna said, "I love you girly!"

Brooke blew her a kiss, "I need a shower! I feel dirty!"

"You dirty whore!" Anna teased. Brooke stuck her tongue out, and headed upstairs.

"So Anna hooked up with Nathan again?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke drove to Tim's house.

Brooke nodded, "Yup, and she said that he was a grade-A ass hole afterwards."

"Imagine that!" Peyton said sarcastically.

Brooke laughed softly, "Oh, and get this! Anna siad that she was starting to have 'feelings' towards him."

"What?" Peyton exclaimed, "Is she fucking crazy?"

Brooke pulled into Tim's driveway and shrugged, "I don't know..."

Anna took a jog down to the river court and saw Nathan shooting around. Nathan looked at her and took another shot and walked over to Anna, "Last night wasn't enough for you?" He asked with a cocky laugh.

Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Don't you ever get sick of hooking up with random girls?" She asked.

"Do you ever get sick of hooking up with?" Nathan asked as he walked closer towards Anna.

Anna crossed her arms and didn't look Nathan in the eye, "...No."

Nathan smiled and gripped Anna's hips, "Well then there's your answer," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Nathan pinned Anna against the side of the picnic table. She moaned in pleasure as Nathan sucked on her neck, and took off her shirt. Anna took off Nathan's shirt, and ran her hand down his hard, flat abs. She kissed his stomach, and Nathan grabbed Anna's ass and propped her on the table. Anna unzipped Nathan's pants as he kissed her chest.

Brooke, Peyton, Tim, and Lucas sat on the couch and watch a scary movie. The front door opened and Anna and Nathan walked into the living room, "I figured you guys would be here," she said to her best friends.

"Did you two come together?" Brooke asked.

Anna looked down at the ground, "Uhm..."

"Yeah, we did," Nathan said adn then sat down on the couch; Anna sat on the opposite couch, as far away from Nathan as she could get.

"Look at us!" Tim exclaimed, "We're all one big happy family!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back," she said and headed upstairs. Brooke stood in Tim's room and sat on his bed. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was so stressed out about Anna and Nathan hooking up.

Brooke heard someone walk into the room, and saw Nathan's dark figure standing in the doorway. He laughed menacingly and walked closer towards Brooke, "You're really trying hard for Anna not to like me, aren't you?"

"I'm just looking out for her," Brooke answered, "She doesn't need to be sleeping around with a bunch of guys."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Isn't that kinda of like calling the kettle black..." Nathan said, "Open your eyes Brooke, she's turning into you!"

"I'm not like that anymore," Brooke spat back, "I have Tim now."

Nathan chuckled, "Is that your excuse for everything now?" He asked, "Last night you said it was 'nothing special'," he pointed out, "You miss the rush of hooking up with random guys, don't you?"

"I'm not answering that," Brooke said as she got up and headed towards the door.

Nathan grabbed her arm and got close to her face, "You don't want Anna to hook up with me because you want me, Brooke...I'm the only guy you haven't fucked," he whispered.

"Not the only guy," Brooke said as she looked in Nathan's eyes, "Let me go..."

Nathan smirked, "We both know that you don't want me to let go."

"That might be true," Brooke said, "But you should let me go, because I'm not one of 'those girls' who have to sleep around to feel...I met Tim, and now I'm cured of my sluttiness," she said with a confident grin.

Nathan pushed Brooke against the wall softly and rested his hand on her cheek, "If your with Tim, and cured of your sluttiness then that means you can leave me and Anna the fuck alone," he ordered.

"Just looking out for a friend," Brooke said defensively.

Nathan rolled his eyes and let go of Brooke and backed away, "You have no right to ruin my fun."

"Fucking my best friend in front of my face is fun for you?" Brooke asked, "Stop trying to make me, or any other girl jealous Nathan...Nobody is jealous of you, they feel sorry for you," she said coldly and walked out of the room.

Lucas walked into Peyton's room and sat on her bed, "Is Brooke okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said as she turned off her computer, "Why?"

Lucas shrugged, "It just seems like she get uncomfortable whenever Anna and Nathan are together..."

"You're not supposed to see those things!" Peyton said, "Only girls are!"

Lucas laughed, "Guys see it, too...It's weird, because Nathan gets uncomfortable whenever I bring up Brooke..."

"I'm really surprised they haven't hooked up yet," Peyton said, "Honestly..."

Lucas pulled Peyton into his lap, "All this talk about hooking up kinda gets me a little..." He whispered something in Peyton's ear, and she giggled.

"Did you like your gift last night?" Peyton asked as she began to take off her shirt.

Lucas's eyes got big, "You looked amazingly hot," he complimented, "And right now you're looking amazingly hot..."

Peyton kissed Lucas passionately, "We should put some music on," she said and turned on her cd player. Lucas played with her curls and kissed her forcefully.

_Can you feel your heart beat racing _

_Can you taste the fear in her sweat? _

Lucas and Peyton breathed heavily as they rolled around on Peyton's bed. "Lucas," Peyton moaned as he kissed her stomach. She returned the favor by licking his neck and biting his bottom lip gently as they kissed.

Nathan pulled Anna into him as she kissed him all over. Anna put her hand down Nathan's boxers as he moaned in pleasure. Anna kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away to take a breath, "Come on," Nathan said and pulled her head towards him to kiss her passionately.

_You've done this wrong, we're too far gone _

_These sheets tell of regret _

_I admit that I'm just a fool for you _

Brooke sat on Tim's lap and looked at her watch, "I have to go, baby," she said and gave him a kiss.

"What?" Tim asked, "Why?"

Brooke sighed and got up from his lap, "Because it's late, and I have to get to sleep..."

"You can sleep here," Tim said suggestively as he rubbed Brooke's thigh.

Brooke smiled, "That's nice, but I really have to go..."

"Brooke!" Tim whined as he followed her to the door, "We always have sex when we're together!"

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, "I thought you were over that immature phase?"

"Come on Brooke," Tim said as he grabbed her arm forcefully, "Let's just go upstairs..." He preceded to pull her towards the stairs.

_Here is where we both went wrong _

_Tonight's your last chance to do exactly what you want to _

_And this could be my night, this is what makes me feel alive _

_Makes you feel alive _

Brooke struggled out of his grip, "Tim don't do this," she said, "Let me go!" She screamed.

Tim let Brooke go and she stumbled backwards, "Fine!" He screamed, "Go fucking sleep!"

"You're a monster," Brooke said as her eyes began to tear, "You're a fucking monster," she said and barged out of the house.

_Here is where we both go wrong _

_So sign me up and toss this key cause for now were living _

Nathan put on his coat and looked at Anna sleeping before walking out of her room. He got into his car and pulled out of her driveway quickly. Nathan had gotten himself into something he promised he would never get into: a hook-up relationship. He truly hated hooking up with girls more than once because they felt some kind of attachment, and he had learned from his parent's that those sort of relationships never work out.

Brooke drove back to her house, she didn't know whether to cry or scream. She groaned loudly as her car started to slow down and she saw that her gas tank was empty. Brooke hit the steering wheel and pulled onto the side of the road. Brooke got out of the car and kicked the tire, "Son of a bitch!" Brooke screamed and then got back into the car.

Nathan drove down the road and saw a car, that looked like Brooke's, on the side of the road. He pulled over behind the car and got out. Nathan saw Brooke in the car trying to find her cell phone; he knocked on the window and Brooke jumped. Brooke rolled her eyes and rolled down her window, "Do you need any help?" Nathan asked.

"My car ran out of gas," Brooke said.

Nathan sighed, "Come on, I'll drive you to the gas station..."

"I can walk," Brooke said as she got out of the car.

Nathan shook his head, "Not when it's this dark out...And besides it's getting a little cold. Come on," Nathan said as he walked towards his car.

"Fine," Brooke said reluctantly and got into the passenger's side of Nathan's car, "Thanks," she said softly.

Nathan kept his eyes ahead, "You're welcome..."

_In this moment that we both ignore the truth _

_Its all over _

_I feel your heart against mine _

_So take a breath and close your eyes_

"I'm sorry about what happened at Tim's house," Nathan said, "I should've never...Grabbed you like that," he said sincerely.

Brooke rubbed her arm where Tim had grabbed her earlier, "It's fine..."

"Brooke," he said louder, "I really am sorry."

Brooke looked at him, "It wasn't the first time I've been grabbed..."

"What?" Nathan asked.

Brooke looked down at the car's floor, "Nothing..."

"Has Tim?" Nathan asked, "Brooke, if he has then I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to grab you, I just...Wanted to get my point across..."

Brooke looked at Nathan and gave him a little smile, "At least you apologized Nate...It's fine, okay?"

"A man doesn't have the right to grab or hit a woman," Nathan said.

Brooke sighed, "Tim's never hit me...I promise he hasn't...He just grabs me when he wants to have sex, and I don't..."

"You're too good for that," Nathan said truthfully.

_Your lungs have failed and they're both stopped breathing _

_My heart is dead its way past beating _

_Soemthing has gone terribly wrong _

Brooke looked at Nathan, and he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and and they got the gas, "Well, we've talked about me the whole way to the gas station...What's your story?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?"

Brooke shrugged, "I mean, why do you sleep around?"

"The same reason you did," Nathan said, "To..."

"Feel," they both said in unison.

Nathan chuckled, "Would you have ever expected us to be here, talking, getting along?"

"No," Brooke said with a laugh, "I'm waiting to see some pig's start flying."

Nathan pulled behind Brooke's car and filled up her gas tank for her, "Thanks again," Brooke said.

"No problem..." Nathan said and put his hands in his coat pocket, "Again...I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, I guess that's just kind of my role."

Brooke opened her car door, "Don't worry about it," she said and then got in her car. She drove back to Tim's house; she knew that she had stuff to talk to him about.

_I'm scared, you're scared, we're scared of this _

_I never thought we'd make it out alive _

_I never told you but it's all in your goodbyes _

Nathan drove back to his house and walked into the back door to avoid his parents. He heard them fighting and shut his bedroom door and got into bed. All he could think about was Brooke and the scene of him grabbing her kept replaying back in his head. When Brooke told him that Tim had grabbed her before he felt ten times worse. Nathan wanted to change, but he couldn't. The rush, the excitement, the non commitment. That's the three things he enjoyed about hooking up. He didn't need a girlfriend, he didn't anybody.

Brooke walked into Tim's house. She looked around and saw two empty wine glasses on the counter. She walked upstairs to his room and could hear the rustling sheets and the sound of giggling. Brooke's eyes began to burn and she started to walk away from the door. Brooke stopped and opened the door to see Tim and a blonde haired girl fucking on the same bed that she and Tim had fucked and slept on numerous times before. A tear fell down Brooke's cheek and she backed away from the door and walked downstairs.

Tim put his boxers on quickly and ran after Brooke, "Brooke!" Tim said after her, but she still kept walking, "Brooke!" Brooke walked out the front door and towards her car, "Brooke, baby," Tim said as he caught up to her and faced her, "Look baby..."

"Don't touch me!" Brooke screamed as she slapped Tim and backed away, "I should've known...I should've known..."

Tim shook his head and walked towards Brooke, "Babe, this is the first time...I swear to you. I love you!"

"No you fucking don't!" Brooke screamed, "I don't want anything to do with you Tim!"

_Well look whos dying now slit wrists sleeping with the girl next door _

_I always knew you were such a sucker for that _

_It doesnt matter what you say _

Tim smacked himself in the head, "Can we talk about this?"

"No," Brooke said, "Go fuck whatever her name is, and she better not even come near me at school!"

Tim groaned loudly and put his hands on his head, "She doesn't go to our school, Brooke..."

"Where does she go?" Brooke asked as more tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Tim looked down at the ground, "She doesn't go to school..."

"So you're fucking a drop out?" Brooke asked and then laughed cynically, "Way to go Timmy!"

Tim looked at Brooke, "Do you want the fucking truth?" He exclaimed.

"That would be a lot coming from you!" Brooke screamed back.

"Fine!" Tim screamed, "She's a hooker!"

Brooke's jaw dropped and she put her hand over her mouth and let out a sob, "You're disgusting!"

"Come on Brooke," Tim said as he rolled his eyes, "Every fucking guy at school hires these girls..."

Brooke smacked her car, "So when I don't put out you hire some STD'd whore?" She screamed, "Have you done this everytime we don't have sex?"

"Yes," Tim said softly.

Brooke all of a sudden felt disgusting, "Do you know what risks you put yourself to? And what risks you put me to?" She asked, "You're such a fucking idiot!" She said and then got into her car.

"Brooke!" Tim siad as he ran up to her window, "She's just a girl...I don't even know her name! I use her for sex, okay? I love you!"

Brooke closed her eyes to stop the tears, "When you forget about her...Don't you dare remember me," she said coldly and then drove away.

_You never mattered anyway _

_I never mattered anyway _

Brooke walked into Anna's room and laid down beside her, "Hun..." Anna said as she heard Brooke crying.

"Tim cheated on me," Brooke said with a sob.

Anna sat up and put Brooke's head on her lap, "Brookie," she said consoling her, "I'm so sorry..."

Peyton walked into the room and saw the two girls, "Hey guys," she said and then saw Brooke crying, "What's wrong?" Peyton said as she sat on the bed.

Brooke wiped her tears and Anna stroked her head, "Tim cheated on me...With a hooker," she said and let out a tearful sob.

"Oh my god," Peyton said and her and Anna shared a sympathetic look.

Brooke's lip quivered, "It's happened before...I can't believe I was so stupid..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Anna said, "He's the ass hole..."

Peyton rubbed Brooke's arm, "She's right..."

"I can't believe I let him hurt me like this," Brooke said softly, "I let him do this to me...I should've known."

"Shh," Peyton said calmly, "Just rest, Brookie..."

_Dont shake I hate to see you tremble - trembling _

_Youve lost your touch haven't you _

_And I'm so addicted_

Brooke rested her head on Anna's pillow and could smell Nathan's scent leaking from it.

**Read and Review.**


	3. Three

**I Want To Save You**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Brooke sat in World Cultures and tried to listen to the teacher, but she couldn't. Just two seats behind her was her current ex boyfriend; the whole school had found out that they had broken up, but nobody knew why. Brooke was glad because she didn't want to be known as "Tim's sloppy seconds" especially since she was sloppy seconds to a bunch of hookers. Brooke turned around and saw Tim looking down at the ground; he looked up at Brooke and their eyes met. Brooke glared at him and turned back around. Beside her was Anna; Anna slouched in her chair and doodled on a piece of paper. If Brooke wasn't mistaken she was doodling the letter "N" all over her paper.

'She thinks I'm stupid,' Brooke thought to herself, 'She thinks I don't know about her and Nathan...' The thing that hurt the most for Brooke was that Anna promised never to hook up with Nathan again. Brooke didn't know if it was anger towards Anna, or jealousy. Brooke and Nathan had gotten along really well the night she found out about Tim, and the night her car ran out of gas. It was like a different side of Nathan that seemed like he rarely showed.

Brooke looked towards the back of the room in the corner and saw Nathan sitting there looking out the window. He seemed so peaceful; he wasn't disrupting class, he wasn't flirting with another hoochie, he was just there...Being Nathan. Nathan looked at Brooke who was staring; he smiled at her. Brooke let out a small laugh and even a small blush and turned back around. The bell rang and everyone got up before the teacher had a chance to say "class dismissed".

Brooke walked down the hall with Anna, "Are you feeling any better?" Anna asked.

"I guess," Brooke shrugged, "It just sucks because he's in like most of my classes."

Anna gave Brooke a half hug, "It'll get easier," she said with a confident smile.

"Thanks," Brooke said, "Do you think I could crash at your place tonight?"

Anna nodded, "Sure, hun."

"Thanks," Brooke said gratiously, "I just really need some girl-ta--"

"Anna," Nathan said as he cut Brooke off.

Anna looked nervously between Brooke and Nathan and then smiled weakly, "Nathan," she greeted him, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you real quick," he said and then took her hand.

Brooke watched him lead her into the janitor's closet. Brooke waved to no one in particular, "See ya," she said sarcastically.

Peyton walked up beside Brooke and bumped hips with her, "What's shakin' bacon?" She asked.

"Nothing," Brooke said with a small laugh and then put her head down.

"Where's Anna?" Peyton asked as she looked around the hall way.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Janitor's closet with Nathan...They're probably 'talking'," she said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Has Tim tried to talk to you yet?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head, "If he did I would probably chop his balls off."

"Nice!" Peyton laughed.

Nathan walked out of the janitor's closet fixing his shirt, and was followed by Anna, "Not as comfortable in there," Anna pointed out.

"You'll get used to it," Nathan said nonchalantly.

Anna bit her bottom lip, "Are you hooking up with other girls still?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yeah," Nathan said with a shrug, "You can hook up with other guys, ya know..."

Anna pulled down the bottom of her shirt, "Yeah, I know..." She said softly.

"I hook up with girls, Anna, that's just how I am," Nathan said, "I'm not a commitment type guy."

Anna sighed, "I know...I just thought you changed."

"Why are you trying to mold me into your boyfriend?" Nathan asked, "We're not dating! We're hooking up, big difference!"

Anna crossed her arms, "I know, I'm not stupid!"

"I have to get to class," Nathan said, "I'll see you around..." He said and then walked away. Nathan walked down the hall and saw Brooke taking a drink from the water fountain. Brooke looked up and shifted her eyes away from him. "Brooke," Nathan said to get her attention.

Brooke snapped back around and put her hands on her hips, "Yes?" She asked annoyed.

"How are you doing?" He asked; a little taken aback by her bitterness.

Brooke sighed loudly, "Dandy," she said sarcastically, "Don't you have to fuck Anna or something?"

"What?" Nathan asked confused by her comment, "What the hell is up with you?"

Brooke laughed cynically, "Nothing is up with me, Nate! Absolutely nothing!"

"I'll talk to you when you're not being a bitch," Nathan said and rolled his eyes.

"Before or after your hook up with my best friend numerous times?"

Nathan threw up his hands in defense, "Why do you care?"

"She promised me she wasn't going to hook up with you anymore," Brooke said.

"And she lied to you!" Nathan exclaimed, "What do you want me to do about that?"

Brooke looked down at the ground, "You know Nathan, last night you were such a great person. A changed person...And now...Now you're just an ass hole," she exclaimed and then barged away.

Brooke walked into Theresa's house for another party, another night of being a 17 year old girl. Brooke put on her best fake smile, and her best outfit and pranced into the house like it was her night to shine. Brooke grabbed a drink and made her rounds around the room. She saw Tim flirting with Theresa; her eyes burned and her heart ached. Brooke went over and stopped in front of the two, "Theresa I'd be careful," she said warningly, "Tim has a hooker problem," Brooke said coldly and then walked away laughing as Theresa looked at Tim in disgust and walked away from him.

Brooke felt a hand grab her arm, she turned around and saw Tim standing there, "Don't do this to me Brooke," he said sternly.

"I just thought the girl should know that you like to sleep with 45 year old hookers," Brooke said with an evil grin, "You didn't actually think that you were just going to cheat on me, and that was going to be it?"

Tim rubbed his temples, "I was hoping for that..."

"You're a fucking loser, Tim," Brooke said, "Here," she said handing him a 1 dollar bill, "Go get some entertainment for the night!" She laughed and then walked towards a group of guys.

Anna watched the whole thing and saw Tim crumple up the dollar and throw it on the floor. Anna walked towards Brooke and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the guys, "What the hell is up?" Anna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she took another sip of her strong drink.

"I saw what you did to Tim!" Anna yelled, "That was low, Brooke..."

Brooke pulled her wrist away and glared at Anna, "Yeah, almost as low as lying to your best friend!"

"What?" Anna exasperated.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb...I know you're still hooking up with him!" She said and then walked back towards the group of guys. Anna felt her eyes start to tear up so she walked outside quickly.

"Let's go up to Theresa's guest bedroom," a guy whispered in Brooke's ear. Brooke looked up at him and nodded her head. They headed upstairs and Brooke sprawled out on the bed, "I've been waiting a long time for this Brooke," the guy said.

Brooke smiled seductively, "What's your name, baby?" She slurred.

"Erik," the guy said and then took off his shirt, "I'm glad you and Tim finally broke up..."

Brooke put her finger on Erik's lips, "Let's not talk about that right now babe..." She said and then hungrily kissed him.

Brooke walked down the stairs and saw that the party was dying down. She walked out to her car and saw Nathan leaning against it. Brooke got out her keys and rolled her eyes, "Just the person I wanted to see," she said sarcastically.

"Where were you all night?" Nathan asked.

Brooke smiled to herself, "With Erik..."

"Hooking up?" Nathan asked bitterly.

Brooke laughed bitterly, "I'm going back to the old Brooke..."

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked.

Brooke stumbled over towards the car, "I thought we talked about this already!" She stammered, "To feel!" She exclaimed and then drunkenly laugh, "Besides...I love that look on your face..."

Brooke walked past Nathan and opened her car door, "I'm planning on maybe asking Anna to the dance..." Nathan said.

"I don't give a rat's ass," Brooke said cynically; even though she knew that she did care, "We had one night of understanding, Nathan...Don't go all Dawson's Creek on me."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Don't do this to yourself..."

"Don't try to be my savior Nathan!" Brooke yelled, "I don't need you to watch my every move and look out for me! I'm watching out for myself...So just let me be."

Nathan put his hands in his pocket and walked off, "Maybe I want to save you," he siad quietly, but loud enough so Brooke could hear.

**Read and Review.**


	4. Four

**I Want To Save You**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Brooke looked up at her ceiling as she thought about what Nathan had said to her. He wanted to save her; nobody in her life had ever wanted to save her. Nobody ever cared. Peyton walked into Brooke's room and sat down on her bed. 

"What's up?" Peyton asked as she rubbed Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke looked up at Peyton and shrugged, "Well…My boyfriend cheated on me with hookers, I found out that Nathan isn't the nice guy I thought he was, and Anna went behind my back after she said she would stop hooking up with Nathan," she answered sarcastically.

"Are you into him?" Peyton asked; Brooke looked at her in confusion, "Nathan…Are you into him?"

Brooke sighed, "I thought I was…"

"Brooke," Peyton comforted her, "I know that you're going through a really tough time right now, but…"

Brooke looked out her window, "I just thought he was different, Pey," she began, "I mean, when we talked after I found out about the Tim incident it was like I was talking to another guy…He was charming, he was sincere, he was understanding."

"Maybe he is different," Peyton offered, "I mean…You can just see it in his eyes, he cares."

Brooke got up slowly, "I've got to get off my ass," she said with a weak laugh.

Peyton smiled and put her arm around her best friend, "How about a little shopping trip?" She asked.

Brooke's eye lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly, "I _so_ love this whole moping thing!"

**xxx**

Brooke walked into Anna's room and saw her modeling dresses in front of her mirror. Brooke took a deep breath, "I like the blue one," she said with a smile.

Anna turned to Brooke and smiled softly, "Me too…" She said as she laid the other dress on her bed, "I didn't think you were going to talk to me again…"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I was a little drunk so…I blame half of that on the influence of alcohol."

"And the other half?" Anna asked as she changed the CD in her player.

Brooke shrugged, "Jealousy I guess…"

"Why are you jealous of me?" Anna asked, "I mean…You're so much prettier than me, and so much more popular."

Brooke smiled sincerely, "After I found out about the Tim thing…Nathan gave me a ride and we talked and I found out that he was a really great guy…"

"See, I told you that there was more to him then being a jerk," Anna said.

Brooke sat down on Anna's bed and looked down, "Yeah…I know."

Anna sat down beside Brooke, "Oh," she said; realizing what Brooke was saying, "You like him don't you?"

"I felt something Anna," Brooke began, "Maybe it was because I had found out about the Tim thing or maybe it was because he was just being really great to me…"

Anna bit her top lip, "I'm sorry, Brooke," she said, "I had no idea that you had feelings for him."

"That's the thing," Brooke said as she wiped her tears, "I don't know what I have for him."

"I don't know what to say Brooke," Anna said as she let Brooke rest her head on her shoulder, "Because…I really like him."

Brooke looked up at Anna and felt her heart drop, "That's good hun…" She said and then got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Brooke don't leave," Anna said as she stood up and stood in front of Brooke, "I had no idea that you ever would have these feelings!"

"Neither did I!" Brooke exclaimed, "But sometimes things just happen, you know?"

Anna ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry Brooke…"

"No, don't be," Brooke said with a fake laugh, "I mean, you know for sure that you have feelings for Nathan…I'm just confused cause I've been having a tough week."

Anna sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Brooke said with a smile and then walked past Anna. As soon as she got outside she burst into tears.

Anna looked at the space Brooke was occupying and then looked at her blue dress.

**xxx**

Brooke drove down to the river court and sat down on the bench that overlook the river. She watched her breath leave her mouth and then disappear into the air. Brooke heard a basketball, and turned around to see Nathan standing there.

Nathan sat down beside her and followed her gaze to the river, "I've been trying to call you…"

"My cell's crap," Brooke lied, "Sorry."

Nathan nodded his head, "Don't worry about it," he said, "I just wanted to say that I meant what I said…About saving you."

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke asked finally, "Why are you breaking my heart like this?"

Nathan looked at her in surprise, "Breaking your heart was not in the plan…I never expected you to care!"

"Surprisingly I did," Brooke said as she looked into Nathan's eyes, "You turned out to be one of the nicest guys I've ever met…And that scared me because I didn't realize that after we talked I'd be thinking about you day and night."

Nathan smiled sincerely, "I thought about you too…"

"Then why are you still with her?" Brooke asked.

Nathan sighed, "Anna?" Brooke nodded, "I didn't think you would ever want a guy like me. We always hated each other, Brooke…I didn't think one decent conversation was going to change that for you," he explained.

"It did," Brooke said as her eyes glistened, "It mattered so much to me, Nathan."

Nathan wiped Brooke's tears and looked back out towards the river, "I promised Anna I would take her to the dance…"

"I know," Brooke said sadly, "And I want you to have a good time with her…Even though we'll both know that the girl you should be taking is me," she said softly.

Nathan placed his hand softly on Brooke's cheek and looked into her brown eyes, "Would kissing you make this situation worse?" He asked.

"Yes," Brooke said truthfully as more tears streamed down her cheeks, "But I want you to."

Nathan leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on the lips. He pulled away and Brooke leaned and kissed him passionately. Nathan kissed her back and rested his hand on her thigh. The kiss broke and Brooke bit her bottom lip and turned and faced the river.

**xxx**

Brooke sat on Peyton's bed as Peyton modeled dresses for her, "They all look hot on you P. Sawyer," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Thanks," she said, "What's your dress going to look like?"

"I don't think I'm going to go," Brooke replied.

Peyton's jaw drop, "Shut up! Why not?"

"I don't have a date, for one," Brooke began, "And I'm just not in the mood to get all glammed up and gorgeous for no reason."

Peyton sighed and sat down beside Brooke, "Is this about Nathan…"

"No," Brooke said, "Maybe…We kissed."

Peyton chuckled to herself, "And it was?"

"Amazing," Brooke said with a shy smile.

Peyton rubbed Brooke's arm and then walked over to her CD player, "Have you ever heard a song from long ago, with so many memories tied to it that makes you cry? And didn't you wish that you could go back into time when everything seemed so much simpler and carefree? Those are the songs that are the soundtracks of our lives…the ones that bring back childhood memories, best friends, first loves, first heartbreaks…the memories!"

Brooke smiled, "I love you Pey!"

"You too best friend," Peyton said with a wink.

Anna walked into Peyton's room and knocked softly, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked apprehensively.

Brooke looked at Peyton and then back at Anna, "Actually I was just leaving," she said and walked out of Peyton's room.

Anna watched Brooke walk out of the room and then looked at Peyton; Peyton shrugged and changed the song on the CD.

**Read and Review.**


End file.
